Fit the Twenty-Seventh
Fit the Twenty-Seventh is the twenty-seventh episode or 'fit' in the radio series, and the first in the ''Hexagonal Phase''. Plot Summary The episode starts with a Guide note to explain how complicated and difficult to understand the life of Arthur Dent has become. It then proceeds to give a summary of the previous five Phases, up to the second destruction of Earth while the main characters are in Stavro Mueller Beta. It then skips ahead many years, to an interview between Trillian Astra the reporter and Random Dent, the president of the galaxy, who also happens to be her daughter. The relationship between them appears to be frosty, and it only gets worse when Random reveals that she has married a flaybooz named Fertle. They are arguing when Fertle suddenly says the word "battery" causing Trillian to be shocked that the small furry animal is speaking. They find themselves transferred to a room made of sky. Ford Prefect is living in Han Wavel, living an incredibly unhealthy but - to him - amazing lifestyle. He has a massage from Barzoo, an octopus-type creature with eight mouths. In the middle of the conversation, Barzoo says the word "Battery." Ford finds himself in a room made of sky. Arthur Dent is old and living in a small shack on a peaceful beach. He is surprised to find Marvin appearing, as they have not met in many years. They talk for a while until Marvin unexpectedly says the word "Battery" and Arthur is transported to a room made of sky. There is another Guide to explain about Baggy the Runch. Arthur, Ford, Trillian and Random are all now in the room of sky and are confused about how they got there. They realise that they are all a lot younger than they think they should be, and Random is upset to discover that Fertle has not been transported with her. The Guide Mark II appears and reveals that most of their lives have in fact been happening in a virtual construct made by it. The only real part was up to their adventure in Club Beta. It tells them that this was because of a wish made by Random, its secondary master after the Vogons, who wanted to be able to live her life. It made a construct, in which they could all live for many years, but its battery has run out, so they are now going to be returned to Stavro Mueller Beta. They are confused at first as in their constructs they all survived Club Beta, but soon realise they are doomed. They are returned to Club Beta, where Ford lights a marsh-worm cigar, explaining to Arthur that one puff will make him incredibly happy, two will make him incredibly curious and three will explode his brain and make him fancy a curry. The others see a strange object in the sky. It shifts appearance a few times, before settling on the Heart of Gold spaceship. Zaphod Beeblebrox comes out and, after initially demanding money, lets them on board. Cast and Characters * The Book - John Lloyd * The Guide Mark II - Professor Stephen Hawking * Arthur Dent - Simon Jones * Ford Prefect - Geoffrey McGivern * Tricia McMillan and Trillian - Sandra Dickinson * Trillian - Susan Sheridan * Random Dent - Sam Béart * Barzoo - Tom Alexander * Marvin - Jim Broadbent * Announcer - John Marsh Notes *Sandra Dickinson played Tricia McMillan and Susan Sheridan Trillian for the section in Stavro Mueller Beta, which is how it had worked for the previous five Phases. However, due to the sad death of Susan Sheridan, Sandra Dickinson played Trillian for the rest of the episode and Phase. Fit 33 Fit 1